


Dating and industry

by VNVdarkangel



Series: The rivals that became lovers [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Following Tsubasa's confession, she has to explain to Honoka's parents that she's a) dating their daughter and b) that it has to remain a secret for now.
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka
Series: The rivals that became lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dating and industry

**Author's Note:**

> For the confession scene, please read: "Have faith in her"

The walk from the park had been quiet with the occasional brushing of hands making them both blush.

"I need to talk to your parents... about us... and my situation" Tsubasa had said and Honoka hadn't found any reason to refuse.

She was... happy. She'd been happy when they'd won Love Live, she'd been happy when she graduated, but this... this happiness was something different. Just the thought that Tsubasa Kira liked her, that she wanted to be with Honoka, a simple daughter of a wagashi baker, made her almost believe that it wasn't real. Then she reached out her hand, and Tsubasa replied wordlessly with a squeeze and their hands separated again, the need for discretion weighing on them both.  
Arriving at the entrance to the residence part. Tsubasa halted.

"Something wrong Tsubasa-chan?"  
"I nervous is all. I've played this moment through in my head so many times, but now it's really happening."  
"But you've talked to them plenty of times... they really like you."  
"I know but... Honoka, you do realize what we are now, right? The situation is different."

Tsubasa took another breath and let it out.

"Ok. Let's do it." and she reached out to open the door.

Well inside Honoka started to call her mother.

"Okaa-san..."

Her mother answered through the walls.

"What is it Honoka? Tsubasa-chan still with you?"0  
"I'm here and I need to talk to you and your husband please. It's important."  
“Oh? Otoo-san! Could you come to the living room for a bit?”

Honoka and Tsubasa went to the living room and sat down, waiting, holding hands. Honoka’s parents soon joined them.

“What’s the matter Tsubasa-chan?”  
“I... ehh…” she looked around nervously until her eyes found Honoka’s, who nodded, “I’m dating your daughter.”

There was a slight gasp of air… from Honoka’s father.

“But because of my current occupation… I cannot be open about dating.”  
“Because you’re under contract not to…” intoned Honoka’s mother.  
“Yes, the bane of our industry… but… I cannot deny my feeling for Honoka-chan any more.”

Honoka’s mother was silent for a moment then spoke.

“Honoka? What do you think?”  
“I have strong feelings for Tsubasa-chan, that’s all I know. There must be a way that we can be together without endangering A-RISE?”  
“A-RISE? How do they…”  
“We’re signed as a unit. They support us, knowing the risks. I know the risks. I’m ready to lose it all for Honoka-chan. But… she won’t let me.”  
“Can’t we give her a key so she can come and visit when she can? She’ll keep me informed of it all. It’s easy to lose a tail in the streets here, you get lost if you’re not here often. Please Okaa-san. I’ll never ask for anything again.”

Honoka’s mother looked at her husband.

“Tsubasa-chan?”

Tsubasa stood up and bowed deep.

“I humbly ask for your support. I… I... am in love with Honoka-chan. Please help us.”  
“Tsubasa-chan…” Honoka whispered.  
“Let us discuss what we can do. We’re happy for both of you. Give us some time to talk ok?”

Honoka and Tsubasa left the room and walked up the stairs to Honoka’s room. As soon as Honoka closed the partition, Tsubasa’s hands found Honoka’s cheeks and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and held each other. For them both, all the tension that they had felt instantly faded. They were together, alone in their own little corner of the world. They didn’t hear the partition open behind Honoka.

“O---o---onee----chan???”

They jolted away from each other and looked into the chocked eyes of Yukiho.

“Tsu---tsubasa--- san??? A- A- A-re you…?”

“Ehh Yukiho.. there… is.. explanation.. Yes. There is a natural explanation…” Honoka began.  
“Yes, we’re dating.” Tsubasa said plainly, “Keep it to yourself, ok?”

Yukiho looked from her sister, to Tsubasa, back to her sister and finally stopping on Tsubasa.

“Please take good care of her.” Yukiho said, bowed and quickly closed the partition.  
“Yukiho… wait…” Honoka said but was silenced by Tsubasa once again.

When they separated, blue met green and a wordless exchange took place. It would be alright.

“Honoka. Tsubasa-chan?” came the call from Honoka’s mother.

Seconds later they sat on the floor in the living room while Honoka’s parents occupied the sofa.

“First of all” Honoka’s mother said, “please understand that we have no problems with your relationship. It’s… unusual in our eyes, but we understand that love has not bounds. Besides, we’ve seen how Honoka is when she talks about you, Tsubasa-chan.  
Second, Tsubasa-chan. Here is your key.” She put the key on the table, “We ask you to be careful with it and if possible, alert us beforehand that you intend to come. It’s fine that you text Honoka, but she, “she eyed her eldest daughter, “needs to remember to tell us.  
Third. I want you to promise me that as soon as you can reveal it without any danger to yourself, Honoka or anyone else, that you openly acknowledge your relationship. Can you do that?”  
“I promise. Believe me, I don’t want to hide what I feel for Honoka. But I have to play the industry game for now.”  
“I know she can be quite impulsive at times, but do take good care of her will you?”  
“Okaa-san??? You make me sound like the worst.”Honoka protested  
“I will.” Tsubasa put her hand on Honoka’s, instantly their digits meshed.

Honoka’s father said a few words, mostly telling them to be careful and not let youth get the better of them. As he said that he nudged his wife, sending her into a giggle.  
All in all, things were good, they just needed to be careful. Honoka’s parents still had to work so they returned to the shop.

“Seems like we’re pretty ok.” Tsubasa said, squeezing Honoka’s hand a little.  
“Yeah.”  
“You thought they’d object?”  
“I don’t know… maybe?”  
“Your parents are not as strict as So… ehh never mind.” Tsubasa smiled, “Do you want to... do it some more?” She touched Honoka’s lips with her finger.

Honoka blushed, then stood up, took Tsubasa’s hand and almost dragged her back to her room. Yukiho tried her best to drown out the sounds of kissing and laughter for the rest of the afternoon and evening coming from Honoka’s room.

  
  



End file.
